Narusaku - By my side
by Hanori-san
Summary: What happend if Sakura grew up with a Bijuu like Naruto? You will know throughout the story. Please Rate and Review. Discontinued Temporairly (I have no ideas right now) I would like anyone to help me with any idea. Im going through a hard time and i will make a FanFic about that but..NaruSaku you will understand.
1. Chapter 1

NaruSaku - By my side

A/N: My first fan fiction. Hope you like it. R&R

Update: i tried to answer the questions but i didnt know how to answer one of them. chapter 2 is coming out today.

Naruto and Sakura were walking on the main road of Konoha. "So... Sakura-chan do you want to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked cheerfully. "No, Naruto we have to go with Tsunade-sama, she has a mission for us." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto's smile became a bigger one when they were in the hokage's office."I have a mission for you two, you have to go to the forest to receive some information." Tsunade said with a exhausted voice. "We'll have that information in no time." Naruto said with a big and over exaggerated grin. Sakura just smiled.

"Sakura-chan let's go eat some ramen before we go on our mission." Naruto shouted with happiness. "Sure Naruto, but don't count this as a date." She said with a determined smile.

In the ramen shop. They find Ino, Ten-Ten and Neji. Ten-Ten and Neji were holding hands since they were couple. Ino was eating a small bowl of ramen.

Sakura and Naruto walked in and ordered 2 bowls of ramen a medium and large. Ino walked over to them. "What's up love birds?" Ino shouted, "Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura blushed. "Where is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "He is preparing the stuff for our party." Ino snorted.

"What party?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the same time. "Oh, I forgot to tell you guys." Ino said with a smile. "Bill-board brow tomorrow is my party, Shikamaru's birthday." Ino shouted at Sakura.

"Ino, we can't go to the party." Naruto said sadly. "We have a mission and we will return in 5 days." Sakura added with a frown. "It's ok guys, I'll tell him happy birthday for you." Ino said with a sad smile.

Naruto and Sakura headed out to the forest outside of Konoha. When suddenly a kunai hit Naruto and he fainted, the last thing Naruto heard was Sakura scream for help. He woke up and everything was blurry. He remembered about Sakura and he looked around and he didn't find any trace of her.

At the akatsuki base. Sakura woke up and she was tied up. Itachi entered the room with Kisame. "We are going to make your life a living hell" Itachi said with no emotion. "WHAT?" Sakura screamed as they inserted the 2 tailed bijuu in her. "Why did you **gasp** seal it into me? **gasp** " Sakura asked with effort while she was heavily breathing. "It will make you suffer, I like to make people suffer." Itachi said with a chuckle. "Later on we will take advantage and kill you." Kisame added.

She woke up and tried to run but she fell. She was drugged. She couldn't move at all, the only question that was in her head, *why am I here*. Itachi came in "I see you can't move." He said with a chuckle. "WHY AM I HERE?!" She yelled with anger. "I'll make this simple, you are the two-tailed jinchuriki." He said with no expression. "Let me go." Sakura said calmly. "I'll let you go." Itachi said making hand signs. "But you will suffer throughout your life." He added with a what some creepy expression. *Though out my life? Im already 19* suddenly she faintes.

Sakura appeared in the middle of Konoha. TenTen saw a pink figure, the only thing that was in her mind *it's sakura!*. She ran to her seeing that Sakura was all bruised and she had something on her stomach. She went to the Hokage's office, "TSUNADE-SAMA!" TenTen yelled waking Tsunade from her nap.

"What is I- BRING HER HERE!" Tsunade said as she saw Sakura in TenTen's arms. "SHIZUNE, tell naruto to come to the Hokage's office." Tsunade said with a worried tone. "Ok Tsunade-sama." She said while closing the door. "I'm ok Tsunade-sama." Sakura said with a fake smile. Tsunade hugged her sense she saw her like a daughter to her.

Naruto opened the door. "What is it baa-chan?" Naruto asked a little depressed. "Hi Naruto" Sakura said with a big smile. Naruto looked up and his eyes shined with happiness. "So can we go to Shikamaru's party?" Sakura said with a little concerned smile. "Believe it!" Naruto said. "TenTen don't tell anyone that I came back. "Okay." She said confused as she left. "Naruto can you walk me to my house?" Sakura asked blushing. "Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a huge grin. They left.

"Where did you go Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked curiously. "No where Naruto." Sakura said trying no to worry him. "Here's my house I'll go change into something better for the party." Sakura said with a smile. "I'll see you at the party." Naruto said excited.

**in the party** "Neji everyone is very sad." TenTen told Neji with a frown. "It's because Hokage-sama said she was claimed to be missing or dead, when Naruro came back yesterday and told Tsunade-sama Sakura was missing" "Billboard brow was the best friend in the world." Ino sobbed. "But she might be missing." Hinata said trying to cheer up everyone. "Or she could be dead." Kiba added And just made it worse. ***knock** "who is it?" Choji yelled. "it's me!" They heard Naruto's voice, they opened. "Why are you crying?" Naruto asked confused. "Saku-" Ino's eyes widend. "Gomen, I forgot the gift in my house and I had to go get." Sakura said with a big smile and a green present in her hand. "BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino yelled with happiness as she hugged her. "We thought you were dead!" Everyone said while Ino was still sobbing. "Don't worry about me let's cheer up this party." Sakura said with a worried smile. Ino smiled and Hinata was worried. Everyone else agreed.

"It's time to open the gifts." Ino shouted. "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru added, "open my present." Lee said as he handed Shikamaru a red box. It was an outfit just like Lee's. "Uhh thanks Lee." Shikamaru said with a fake smile. "It's your size! With the power of youth." Lee shouted. "Shikamaru open my present, it's special." Ino said with a huge and pervy smile.

There was a note that said -Shikamaru I'll wait for you in bed afer the party. Ino- "Ino thank you." Shikamaru said with a slight blush. "Me next." Hinata said "here Shikamaru" she added as she was handing him a long blue box, it was also kind of heavy. As Shikamaru open it he was shocked, what was inside was so beautiful to him. "ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!" He said with so much excitement. It was a huge handmade katana, it had the Nara symbol on the handle and had a gold cover. "I thought you would like it." Hinata said with a warm smile.

"My present is next." Sakura said with a cheerful and big smile. Shikamaru opened the present and started to smile. His smile was huge, everyone was confused except Sakura. It was a golden shōgi board incrusted with diamonds and the pieces were carved out of crystal. "Thanks so much Sakura." He said as he stood up and gave her a big hug. "How much did that cost you?" Ino asked with a concerned voice. "Money doesn't matter." Sakura said trying to take Shikamaru off of her.

The rest of the present were clothes and stuff. Suddenly a knock was on the door. Sakura went to open it, it was Sasuke. "Hey, Sakura your beautiful tonight." Sasuke said with a cold smile. "What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura replied with anger. "I came for Naruto." Sasuke said but everyone saw him. Sakura suddenly collapsed.

*in sakura* "WHO ARE YOU?" The furious blue cat asked Sakura. "Im Sakura Haruno, im your new Jinchuriki since Akatsuki killed Yugito, they needed to seal you in a body and they took me to seal you in." Sakura replied. "I'm not going easy on you brat." Matatabi said with anger. "Everybody is going to DIE." The blue cat added.

*in the real world* "What did you do to Sakura!" Ino yelled at Sasuke. "Nothing, you bitch." Sasuke said with no expression. Suddenly Sakura's eyes changed and took a bijuu form. Everyone was shocked except Naruto. He knew what was happening. Suddenly Sakura jumped on Kiba and scared the crap out of him. She was having a rage. Matatabi was taking over Sakura's body. Kiba tried to push her off of him. "Crazy bitch" Sasuke whispered. Sakura turned her head and punched Sasuke trough the wall Sasuke gasped. Then she turned to TenTen before Sakura attacked TenTen, Naruto hugged her. Sakura was changing to normal again. She passed out and was talking to the angry bijuu.

*inside* "why do you hate people?" Sakura asked confused. "Because they treat me like a demon, so I act like a demon." Matatabi said with anger. "I don't see you like a demon, maybe we can get along better and become friends." Sakura said with a smile. Matatabi calmed down. "See you later, fluffy." Sakura said with a giggle.

Sakura woke up in Naruto's arms. Everybody was starring at her. "What happend to you Sakura?" TenTen asked. Sakura got off of Naruto's arm and ran to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanori-san: Thanks a lot for the reviews I like that some one likes one of my ideas I'm so happy.

Sakura: Hanori-san does not own Naruto.

When she got to her house she stared. Sakura saw Itachi, suddenly he appeared behind her she turned backwards and fell into a Genjutsu. Sakura got out of the genjutsu but Itachi stabed her and she collapsed.

When Sakura woke up she was sleeping in an alley. "Why am I here?" She asked her self. Sakura looked at her hands she had little hands, like a little kid. She stood up and started to walk to the Konoha market. Everyone watched her like she was some type of wierdo. She saw a candy store, Sakura checked her pockets for money, she had 1 dolar. She opened the door but as soon as she entered the owner yelled at her "Get out!" he yelled with a cold expression on his face. "But I want to buy something." Sakura explained. "I don't care get out!" He yelled at her as he opened the door and pointed at it. "No!" I want to buy something." Sakura exclaimed at the shop owner.

Suddenly the shop owner went in rage and punched Sakura out of the shop. "And don't come back you brat!" The shop owner said with a very angry face. "I'll go to another shop!" Sakura exclaimed with pain. *that punch really hurt* she thought while rubbing her arm. *it's getting dark* she was thinking while looking at the sky.

"I better go home." Sakura whispered as she walked to her house. "Im home!" She exclaimed. "Get away you don't live here anymore!" Mebuki said with a confused face. "But I'm your daughter." Sakira said with a smile. "NO, you're a demon! Get out of my house!" Mebuki said with a angry expression. "IM YOUR DAUGHTER YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT!" Sakura yelled furiously at her mom. "Get out you brat." Mabuki said trying to keep calm. "NO!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura's mother kicked her hard in the stomach and threw her out.

*it hurts* Sakura thought while walking to a bush and agonizing in pain. *Guess I'll have to sleep here* she thought when suddenly she saw a kid with blonde hair. *guess this place is taken* she went to find another bush and slept there.

**In the morning** Sakura woke up and didn't know what to do. She was hungry and had no food. She saw an apple tree and it had one apple. She ran to the tree, grabbed it and ate it. She stood up and went running to the Hokage's office *I should look for Tsunade-sama first* Sakura knocked on the door **knock** "Is Tsunade-sama here?" Sakura asked shyly. "Who is Tsunade?" The third hokage asked her. Sakura got scared and ran, she remembered about the ninja academy. She went running and entered the academy, everybody she knew was there Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and everyone else. Iruka sensei was starring at her.

"Sakura you came in late." Iruka said loosing patience. "Gomen, I came as fast as I could." Sakura said still trembling and gasping for air. "Hey forehead girl of they threw a kunai at your forehead they won't miss because it's so big. A girl said making everyone laugh at her. "Shut up!" Sakura yelled. "FOREHEAD" everyone was yelling and Sakura. "Don't... call... me... FOREHEAD GIRL!" Sakura yelled. Iruka got mad and told everyone to shut up.

"Sakura please sit down next to Naruto." Iruka said with a serious tone. "Hi." Sakura said to Naruto. "Hi" *she's so beautiful! *. After the class she walked around the market while evryone was looking at her. She found another candy store she was about to enter but she saw Naruto was being kicked out of the store.

Sakura tried to enter but the store owner was mad. "Get out demons!" The store owner yelled with a very angry face. *why demons?* Sakura asked her self. "NO" Naruto yelled at the owner, got candy and ran away. "You brat you will pay!" The owner shouted. "Why am I a demon?" Sakura asked the owner, but the owner didn't answer her.

**The next day in the academy** Iruka-sensei why does everyone call me a demon?" Sakura asked with curiosity. "They call me demon too." Naruto added. "I haven't eaten anything in 3 days." Sakura said with hunger. "I want to buy something but they tell me they don't negotiate with demons." She added. "I haven't either." Naruto said while his stomach was growling.

"I'll take you guys to the ramen shop after class." Iruka said with sadness. "Ok!" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

Hanori-san: Sorry for the short chapter. Rate and review.


End file.
